


Toys [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, PWP, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No!” she said immediately.</p>
<p>    “You want to fuck me!” he said gleefully.</p>
<p>    “No, and also we’re not even having this conversation,” she said in desperation, while her treacherous brain went right on vividly imagining every single minute of banging that smirk off his face so hard—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Toys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540319) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Length: 00:14:05 | [mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/toys.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
